1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of bolt fasteners. More particularly, the invention relates to a bolt means that aligns two parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous types of objects that are long and slender, so long that they are difficult to ship, transport, or stow. For this reason, such objects are often broken down into two pieces. The difficulty lies in providing a connector means that allows one to easily and releasably join the two parts, so that they function together properly, and that does not significantly change the aesthetic look and feel of the object. A hunter's longbow is used to illustrate the difficulties of severing into two parts an object that is essentially a single component. The hunter's longbow is a very long, slender device that is a precision instrument with high aesthetic appeal. It is carefully crafted of beautiful materials to be aesthetically pleasing, as well as to have excellent balance and to fit the hand of the hunter. The bow is very slender, yet is very strong, as it must be able to withstand high forces when strung and pulled. Its length makes it difficult to transport and to ship, to carry on a backbacking trip, and to stow.
Efforts to solve the difficulties of transporting and stowing the longbow have resulted in the “takedown” bow, a bow that is severed at the riser and fitted with a releasable connector. The known connectors used for joining the two parts are either aesthetically unappealing, as they interfere with the beautiful lines and appearance of the bow, or do not provide the precision needed to quickly, reliably, and precisely align the two parts.
What is needed, therefore, is a means for assembling and precisely aligning two parts of an object. What is further needed is such a means that enables quick and relliable assembly. What is yet further needed is such a means that does not detract from the aesthetic beauty or appeal of the object.